This invention relates to a tubular connection. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a connection between a first tubular and a second tubular.
A connection between a first tubular and a second tubular affords several advantages. For instance, a tubular connection provides a means for pressure sealing the internal portion of the tubulars. Also, the tubular connection provides a means for allowing the transfer of a pulling force. A tubular connection must also provide for the transferring of torque. In the oil and gas industry, the pressure, pull and torque issues are critical in designing a tubing string for production, drilling and completion operations.
Prior art connections have been designed that have specialty purposes. For example, FMC Corporation has developed a tubular connection that is for flow lines and the connection is commercially available from FMC Corporation under the name Chikson. Also, various manufactures have developed specialty threads that possess the ability to withstand high pressure, or transfer high torque.
However, as those in the oil and gas industry recognize, pressure, torque, tensile strength, and compressive forces are all very important as the industry continues to expand its search for hydrocarbons into extreme and remote regions including deep water frontiers. Therefore, this invention solves many of the problems associated with the prior art connections. An object of the present invention is to provide a tubular connection that allows for the transfer of torque without harm to the threads. Another object of the invention is to allow for high tensile strength during operations that entail lifting. Yet another object of the invention is the internal sealing ability. Still another object is the safety and ease of use of the tubular connection. These and many other objects will be met by the invention herein disclosed.